LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Mira cumplió 15 años y ahora le toca a Fabia hacer su fiesta. ¿Qué locuras va a pasar en su fiesta? Descúbranlo!
1. El anuncio

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE PARTY!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo.

Yo: Yep!

Shun: Y?

Yo: Sugerentes!

Aclaraciones: Éste será un fic de Fabia Sheen sugerido por kona kana lee, quien ya debería de tener una cuenta de FFn. XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

En una secundaria muy normal, había alguien nada normal.

- Es hora de saber quiénes son los 10 más populares y quienes los 5 menos. - Dijo Haibaku Kuso, el portavoz de la popularidad.

Lista de los 10 más populares (el No.1 es el más)

1. Shun Kazami

2. Fabia Sheen

3. Mira Fermen Clay (me gusta usar los dos apellidos)

4. Katarinato Uriarte

5. Alice Gehabich

6. Sellon

7. Julie Makimoto

8. Haibaku Kuso (por ser el creador de la lista)

9. Ren Krawler

10. Keith Clay

- Nunca creí que Shun fuera más popular. - Dijo Haibaku - Ahora bien, les tengo noticias, lo que pasa es que mañana serán los 15 años de Mira y ella tiene que decidir qué querrá para su fiesta. - dicho esto se dirije hacia Mira y le pregunta - ¿Qué vas a querer para tus 15?

- Pues... - dijo Mira - Quiero una gran fiesta en mi casa, con mi hermanito querido Keith y con un buen pastel, que no exageren con ello, también buena música y quisiera unos dos chambelanes.

- ¿AH? - Dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué tipo de chambelanes?

- ¿No sabes qué son chambelanes y estás en la secu? - Dijo Shun - Un Chambelán es como una especie de sirviente, como cuando alguien le sirve un servicio a una princesa. Deberías ver a las princesas de Europa.

- Cierto. Sirvientes, ah? - Dijo Haibaku.

- Sipi- Mira.

- Ok! Tengo los indicados para una mujer con grandes curvas como tú. - Dijo Haibaku y se pasó al grupo de los visual kei - Anubias, Jesse, Ace, necesito que sean los sirvientes de Mira para mañana.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron los chicos

- ¿Sirvientes de Mira? - Dijo Jesse

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ace emocionado

- ¿Pero por qué? - Dijo Anubias.

- Mañana son los 15 años de Mira - Dijo Haibaku

- Y en una semana y media después serán los míos - Dijo Fabia Sheen apareciendo.

- Fabi! - Dijo Haibaku y sale corriendo a abrazar a Fabia y se acurruca en sus senos, algo lo cual molestó a la ojiverde aventándolo al suelo - ¡QUÉ DIFÍCIL ERES!

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, ya sabemos cómo eres - Dijo Fabia.

- ¿En serio también vas a cumplir 15? - Dijo Jesse - Entonces deberías paasarte una noche conmigo.

- Eso quisieras, pervertido - Dijo Fabia molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? - Dijo Shun apareciendo con Keith

- Haibaku está recolectando chambelanes para los XV de Mira - Dijo Fabia dándole un beso en los labios de Shun y otro en los de Keith.

- ¿AH?- Dijo Haibaku- ¿Estás saliendo con ambos?

- Jajaja! - Dijo Fabia riéndose - ya quisieras. Pero tengo algo mejor para mis XV - y en eso, le susurra algo en el oído de Haibaku y se sonroja.

- Qué? - Dijo Haibaku - Eso es lo más atrevido que hayas dicho.

- Lo sé, pero no quería perder mi oportunidad y qué mejor que con varios chiquillos y mi secretaria.

- Secretaria de qué? - Katarinato aparece.

- De mis XV - Dijo Fabia

- OK, Cuanta conmigo, así desbancaremos a esa estúpida de Alice - Dijo Katarinato.

- OK! - Dijo Fabia y se va de la escena con sus 3 amigos dejando a Haibaku con el moretón.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA, El jueves continúo porque el martes no tengo clases TTwTT

Shun: TTwTT

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, AMO A FABIA!


	2. La ruptura de doble

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE PARTY!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo.

Yo: Yep!

Shun: Y?

Yo: Sugerentes!

Aclaraciones: No crean que será corto y de 2 capis. XD

Aclaraciones: Alice y Fabia son muy buenas amigas, sólo que de acuerdo con el OC de Katarinato

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? - Dijo Shun apareciendo con Keith

- Haibaku está recolectando chambelanes para los XV de Mira - Dijo Fabia dándole un beso en los labios de Shun y otro en los de Keith.

- ¿AH?- Dijo Haibaku- ¿Estás saliendo con ambos?

- Jajaja! - Dijo Fabia riéndose - ya quisieras. Pero tengo algo mejor para mis XV - y en eso, le susurra algo en el oído de Haibaku y se sonroja.

- Qué? - Dijo Haibaku - Eso es lo más atrevido que hayas dicho.

- Lo sé, pero no quería perder mi oportunidad y qué mejor que con varios chiquillos y mi secretaria.

- Secretaria de qué? - Katarinato aparece.

- De mis XV - Dijo Fabia

- OK, Cuanta conmigo, así desbancaremos a esa estúpida de Alice - Dijo Katarinato.

- OK! - Dijo Fabia y se va de la escena con sus 3 amigos dejando a Haibaku con el moretón.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Alice apareciendo.

- Nada, sólo que Kata-chan te quiere desbancar con malicia - Dijo Fabia con una gotita estilo anime en la cara.

- No sé por qué no le agrado - Dijo Alice confundida.

Ya en la casa de Mira, Ella y Keith estaban preparando todo para la fiesta de mañana.

- Espero que todo salga bien, porque esa locura de que tener tus propios chambelanes creo que será como cuando a una niña le tocan sus sirvientes y toso termina en una noche caliente - Dijo Keith preparando el pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Cómo crees que pasará eso? - dijo Mira un poco enojada - Sólo se dan en 12 de 400 y uno de ellos le pasó a Runo, quien ya se va a ir de la escuela si pierden la demanda, a menos de que Dan acepte hacerse cargo del pequeño.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Keith muy horrorizado

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se rió su hermanita - era un chiste! Runo no hizo tal cosa en sus 15 - dijo Mira divertida- Eso fué culpa de Zenet.

- Ah! - Dijo Keith enojado - Ya sabía eso.

- Pero eso le costó a Joe su noviazgo con Chan - dijo Mira y en eso aparece Fabia y se quedó maravillada por la decoración.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? - Dijo Fabia maravillada

- No sólo yo - dijo Mira muy humilde - también lo hizo mi hermano

- Pues les quedó muy lindo, sobre todod lo que hizo Keith - dijo Fabia muy seductora hacia Keith.

- Aww, gracias amor - Dijo Keith

- HEY! HEY! - Gritó Mira - Que conste no son novios!

- No aún, pero no sé si decidirme por él o Shun. - Dijo Fabia - ya que ellos decidieron una competencia justa y sincera, como ocurrió con Alice para sus 15, cuando lo hicieron Klaus y Lync. sólo que en esta ocasión se formó la primera pareja EuropeaxVisual Kei cuando escogió a Shadow. XD

- Arrg - dijo Keith - no me lo recuerdes.

- Antes de ver todo escuchsba lo de los 15 de Zenet. ¿De esa estupidez de esa chillona sacaste tu idea para tus XV? Espero que no haya problemas. - Dijo Fabia.

- No te preocupes - dijo Mira - Tengo a mi hermanito mayor para cuidarme.

- Siiii, tu sexy hermanito mayor - Dijo Fabia en tono coqueto y Keith se sonroja de vergüenza. - ¿Te ocurre algo? O.o

- No, nada DX - Keith.

- Hombres - dijo mira con cara ¬¬U

- Pero son tan lindos - Dijo Fabia con ojos de corazón.

Ya en la casa de Fabia, Fabia entró a la sala y se encontró algo que no puede creer...

¡ERA A RAIFE HACIENDOLO CON PAIGE!

- AAAAH! - Gritó Fabia de miedo y se cayeron los tortolos - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

- Lo siento Fabi - dijo Raife quien estaba sólo con su pantalón abierto encima de Paige, también con su pantalón puesto y los senos descubieros (mucho ecchi XD)

- ¡QUIERO QUE SE VISTAN AHORA! - Dijo Fabia súper frenética y los aludidos se van a vestir.

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Raife y se va con lo que pudo ponerse y Paige un poquito indignada.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - dijo Paige vistiéndose - Debiste dejarme comerme al sexy de Raife.

- ¿WTF? - Dijo Fabia - ¿Ahora resulta que ya son novios?

- De hecho, lo somos desde 6 meses, y éste era nuestra noche de sexo de los 6 meses. - dijo Paige.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Fabia - ¿SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ESO? ¡PODRÍAN ENFERMARSE DE VIH O GONORREA O HERPES O PODRÍAS QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!

- Ya le pasó eso a Zenet? - Dijo Paige

- Sip y Chan terminó con Joe - Dijo Fabia

Flashback

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO INFIEL, JOE! - Gritaba una linda china peliazul que le aventaba cosas a un castaño de camisa blanca con Fabia traumatizada - ¡CONFIÉ EN TÍ Y TE ACUESTAS CON UNA CUALQUIERA!

- Yo no lo pedí mi Chan - dice Joe mientras trataba de esquivar las cosas que Chan le aventaba, pero siempre le atinaba. - Ella me lo hizo!

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS JOE! - Gritó de nuevo Chan - ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ZENET Y ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN! ¡NUESTRA RELACIÓN SE ACABÓ! - Gritó con más furia - ¡TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADAAAAAAAA! - Y se va llorando.

- Pero, Chan...- Dijo Joe y empezó a llorar y Fabia hacía señas del Jesús en la boca, como los católicos (lo saqué del monólogo de Adal Ramones de las frases de las Mamás. Devberían verlo, está en Youtube.)

Fin Flashback

- Y eso fué de lo que no me pude recuperar. El mismo día que me reconcilio con Alice (ya lo sé, apocalipsis) y conocí a Katarinato Uriarte. - Dijo Fabia

- Eso fué horriblie - dijo Paige completamente vestida- Es peor que ver a Dan golpeando a Runo.

- Dan no le haría eso a Runo, son parejita - Dijo Fabia muy tierna

- Lo tierno es para cursis - dijo aige mostrando sus musculos en forma de amenaza y Fabia se asusta.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? - Dijo Shun abriendo la puerta de entrada - ¿Todo está bien, princesita?.

- Sip, sólo que encontré a Raife y Paige follandose - dijo Fabia con tono de ironía.

- Es que ya lo acordamos! - Dijo Paige

- Qué irresponsables! - Dijo Shun

- Yo dije lo mismo- Dijo Fabia.

Ya en la casa de Shun, el chico regresaba con Fabia y Paige a la casa y ¿qué creen que se encuentran?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Shun: TTwTT

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, NECESITO QUE VOTEN POR QUIÉN VOTARÁN PARA PRESIDENTE DEL INTERESPACIO EL 1 DE JULIO!

1: DAN KUSO (PRI/PVVH)

2: FABIA SHEEN: (Alternativa/PAN)

3: Anubias: (PCJ/PRB/PTG/MB)

4: Marucho: (PHC/Panabaku)


	3. La fiesta de Mira Fermen Clay

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE PARTY!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo.

Yo: Yep!

Shun: Y?

Yo: Sugerentes!

Aclaraciones 1: No crean que será corto y de 4 capis. XD

Aclaraciones 2: REGRESÉ!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

Minutos después

- Se lo merecía! - Dijo Katarinato orgullosa - No sé por qué la creen una maldita santa!

- Tal vez porque no supiste de mi reconciliación - Dijo Fabia - pero bueno. Tu la quisiste odiar, bueno. Es lo que piensas, no te obligaré a pensar otra cosa.

- Pero no es razón para hacerle eso, o Shadow te hará pinole. - dijo Shun.

- ¿Quién? - Dijo Shadow con carita :P

- Tú - dijo Shun enojado - acá que atacaron a tu novia en un periodo menor a 4 horas.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Shadow muy molesto e intentó atacar a Kata, pero la niñata lo golpeó. Fue muy rápida al atacar a Shadow y éste se cayó al suelo.

- Qué cab... - dijo Shadow pero

- ¿Qué dijimos de las groserías? - dijo Shun molesto

- Sorry - Shadow con carita T-T

- No importa - dijo Katarinato - no me molesto contigo sino con Alice

- Kata- dijo Alice con voz rencorosa

- Como sea - dijo Fabia muy feliz - ¡TENEMOS QUE ALISTARNOS, LA FIESTA DE MIRA SERÁ MAÑANA!

- SIIII! - Gritaron todos y Shadow saca su lengua

- Me das miedo, amigo - dijo Shun con carita

En la mañana siguiente, ¡POR FIN LA FIESTA EMPEZÓ!

Estaban todos en la casa de Mira, y por lo visto... SE NOTA QUE HUBO LLENO TOTAL! XD

Estaban todos los chicos y chicas. En una parte se observa a Haibaku platicando con una chica de cabello castaño con ojos cafés y vestida con una camisa roja y una falda mediana (no pequeña XD) de color amarillo.

- ¿Si quieren le monologue? - dijo la chica

- Pues no seee - dijo Haibaku - Todos necesotában ayudar en la fiesta con la marchantes, marhcantas! ¿Va a querer probar los melones?

- Jajajaja! - Se rió la niña - ¡Eres tan gracioso! ¿Literalmente?

- Ni modo que hipotético porque tengo melones en mi refrigerador y traje uno - dijo Haibaku mostrando un melón - ¿Ya ves Nicole?

- ¿Pues yo iba a saber que ese pollito me iba a salir caro? - dijo Nicole aludiendo a un rubio picudo.

- ¿Masquerade? - dijo Haibaku - No lo culpo, pero es tu novio. No es para "Voy a divorciarme de Federico, porque ya no lo soporto. Siempre deja el asiento del WC mojado! ¡ME DICEN LA NALGAHÚMEDA!" O Sea, no!

- Bueno, Haibaku-cham - dijo Nicole tratando de contener su risa.

- ¿Qué pasa tórtolos? - Dijo la cumpleañera pelinaranja

- NO SOMOS TÓRTOLOS - Gritó Nicole

- ¿Qué no ves que Masquerade es novio de Nicole? - Gritó Haibaku mientras se observa atrás que Shun comía un pedazo de pizza de champiñón y lo escupe.

- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? Odio el champiñón! - Gritó Shun escupiendo y recibe un apapacho de Fabia.

- Pues lo de Masquerade ya no te funciona, Nicole - dijo Mira burlona - Ya ni siquiera se miran.

- Es que no queremos obsesionarnos - dijo Nicole - Ya sabes que somos novios desde hace un mes.

- Y yo sigo esperando a una chica que me ame por como soy.

- COMO YO! - Gritó Julie abrazando a Haibaku.

- Julie! - gritó Haibaku nervioso

- Sería mejor que lo dejaras en paz - dijo Nicole - Que se va a asfixiar.

- OK, Celosín pícara julieta - dijo Julie divertida.

- ¿A POCO CREES QUE HAIBAKU ES ROMEO Y MASQUERADE PARIS? - Gritó Nicole y en eso aparece Shun recibiendo cariñitos de Fabia mientras escupía los restos de la pizza que escupió.

- ¿Qué no tienen pizza de peperoni? - dijo Shun molesto y al fin dejó de escupir.

- Pues sí - dijo Mira - pero se la están acabando, está en la cocina. ¡ACE!

- Sí, mi señora - dijo Ace apareciendo de repente y muy sonrojado, digo, le gustaba ser chambelán de Mira.

- Tráele al emo una pizza de peperoni - dijo Mira

- OK - Dijo Ace y se fue

- ¿EMO? - Dijo un Shun exaltado

- Pareces uno - dijo Nicole

- Yo creo que no - dijo Shizuka Penélope - Pero actúa como uno.

- OYE! - Gritó un Shun exaltado y se enfureció con Penélope pero... - No puedo golpear a una mujer - dijo derrotado

- Jajajaja! - dijo Nicole - Estamos en la fiesta del Hoy! Del hoy! Del hoy tragamos mañana quién sabe. - dijo tratando de imitar a Vicente Fox.

- Pues yo veo que no deberías decir cosas de no procedencia - dijo Dan apareciendo - ¿me das para comprar frituras con tazos?

- ¿QUÉ TAZOS NI QUÉ NADA? - Gritó un Shun muy molesto - ¡SÁCATE DE QUÍ JODI...! - En eso golpea a Dan en la cabeza - ¡Órale!

- Pues el changarrito que me prometió Marucho todavía no se dá pero no me pegues, patrón! - dijo Dan con carita TT-TT agarrándose su cabeza donde Shun le dejó el chipote.

- Pues... te lo dejo al estilo de Roberto - Shun

- ¿cuál?

-PUes...

- Roberto Gómez Bolaños?

- Madrazo - y golpea - ¿quieres tus tazos? pues te voy a dar unos - y lo golpea en el rostro - Te voy a dar muchos - y lo golpea de nuevo - Tazos! Sígulele y verás que buenos... - y lo golpea de nuevo - Tazos te voy a dar! ¿Eh idiota?

- Ese... ese... ese es el primer! - dijo Nicole riéndose y Shun golpea por última vez a Dan.

- ¿Soy un estúpido o qué acaso? - gritó Shun más molesto y exaltado trayendo la atención de todos - ¿SOY UN IDIOTA? - y todos le decían asustados que no - DIOS EN TU INFINITO PODER, MANIFIÉSTATE!

- ¿Es bonita para alcanzar a llegar a La Marquesa? - dijo Dan con carita ¬¬U

- NOOOO! - GRITÓ SHUN - WAAA!

- Tenías que ser primavera, pacheco - dijo una Mira divertida

- Ya te traje la pizza -

- 2 x 5 = 10 ¡LAURA! - Gritó otra vez Shun

- Ya cálmate, Shun! - dijo Dan.

En eso estaban bailando samba. Pero el emo tiene a sus compinches así de

- Pues ya métete, Dan - dijo Shun haciendo

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Shun: TTwTT

Yo: Ya no te pongas así Shunny!

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, OK COMON!


	4. El fin de la fiesta

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE PARTY!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo.

Yo: Yep!

Shun: Y?

Yo: Sugerentes!

Aclaraciones 1: No crean que será corto y de 5 capis. XD

Aclaraciones 2: Bueno... no sabes cómo terminará esto XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

- Pues el changarrito que me prometió Marucho todavía no se dá pero no me pegues, patrón! - dijo Dan con carita TT-TT agarrándose su cabeza donde Shun le dejó el chipote.

- Pues... te lo dejo al estilo de Roberto - Shun

- ¿cuál?

-PUes...

- Roberto Gómez Bolaños?

- Madrazo - y golpea - ¿quieres tus tazos? pues te voy a dar unos - y lo golpea en el rostro - Te voy a dar muchos - y lo golpea de nuevo - Tazos! Sígulele y verás que buenos... - y lo golpea de nuevo - Tazos te voy a dar! ¿Eh idiota?

- Ese... ese... ese es el primer! - dijo Nicole riéndose y Shun golpea por última vez a Dan.

- ¿Soy un estúpido o qué acaso? - gritó Shun más molesto y exaltado trayendo la atención de todos - ¿SOY UN IDIOTA? - y todos le decían asustados que no - DIOS EN TU INFINITO PODER, MANIFIÉSTATE!

- ¿Es bonita para alcanzar a llegar a La Marquesa? - dijo Dan con carita ¬¬U

- NOOOO! - GRITÓ SHUN - WAAA!

- Tenías que ser primavera, pacheco - dijo una Mira divertida

- Ya te traje la pizza -

- 2 x 5 = 10 ¡LAURA! - Gritó otra vez Shun

- Ya cálmate, Shun! - dijo Dan.

En eso estaban bailando samba. Pero el emo tiene a sus compinches así de

- Pues ya métete, Dan - dijo Shun haciendo que los demás con Dan se metan y quiten a otro. Y Shun estaba bailando y veía a los dos lados. Y ya está el pelinegro con Fabia y la atraía mientras sus manos estaban sobre la cadera de la peliazul. Pero la pobre Fabia, con dos o tres margaritas al nivel del mar, pierden. Bailaba como una zorra, y eso que no lo es, pero al ritmo de la samba.

- Shunny, quítame el celular! - dijo mientras bailaba. Si se la imaginaran bailando así, al ritmo de samba, y con varias margaritas ebria, se vería igual como en el monólogo de Otro rollo: Visitando la playa, a partir del minuto 27:18.

Y Shun - trae mi celular, soy playero! - dijo mientras agarraba a Fabia por las caderas - Pero aguas por si vibra! - y eso que la retaguardia de la joven rozaba la entrepierna del pelinegro, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, sino que Fabia no se tambaleara.

- Dios Mío! - dijo Haibaku viendo la escena - ¡No puede SER!

- Jajajajaja- dijo Nicole- ERES UN NINJA EMO HENTAI, SHUNNY!

- Cállense! - gritó Shun en lo suyo.

- Jajajajajaja - rieron los dos.

Después de tanto reventon de la fiesta, el baile de Mira, la mayoría estaban dormidos por el alcohol, sonaba una canción lenta y en la pista bailaban Nicole y Hibaku muy pegados y eso que son las 12:48 de la medianoche.

- Wow - dijo Shun - ¿Cuánto duramos?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Shun: TTwTT

Yo: Ya no te pongas así Shunny!

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, OK COMON!


	5. Noah embarazó a QUIÉN?

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE PARTY!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo.

Yo: Yep!

Shun: Y?

Yo: Sugerentes!

Aclaraciones 1: No crean que será corto y de 5 capis. XD

Aclaraciones 2: Bueno... no sabes cómo terminará esto XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

Ya en la casa de Mira, los chicos estaban saliendo de la casa.

- Gracias por venir - dijo Mira feliz.

- Te luciste en tu fiesta - dijo Shun

- ¡LO MEJOR FUE QUE PUDE ATENDER A MIRA! - Dijo Ace emocionado

- Lo más gracioso fue la forma perve que bailaste con Fabia! - dijo Dan riéndose

- Fabia estaba pasada de copas! - Dijo un Keith celoso.

- ¿OK? - Dijo Shun O.o

- Como sea - dijo Dan - Lo más importante fue que no conocía esas mañas a mi primo - en eso se rieron Dan, Fabia, Mira, Runo y Ace. Shun se enojó.

- ¿Cómo es podible que te rías de eso? - gritó Shun - ¡ERES ARROGANTE O ¿QUÉ?

- Es que soy mas perve que él - dijo Dan haciendo molestar a Runo - No tanto. - Runo lo mira con una carita de "¿En serio?"

- Somos la causa de su dolor de cabeza! Se socava la cabeza vacía. Somos la causa de su dolor de cabeza! Sal de aquí antes de que se profundiza zanja. Somos la causa de su dolor de cabeza! Se socava la  
cabeza vacía. Somos la causa de su dolor de cabeza! Detén esta broma! Vete, querido idiota! - gritó cantando un Anubias muy loco

- ¿Qué te pasó? - dijo un Shun muy O.o

- Pues lo que pasa fue que a Anubias se le ocurrió cantar "Headche man" - dijo Shizuka muy divertida.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

En la escuela, las cosas eran un caos TOTAL! Resulta que hubo una polémica sobre el embarazo de Sellon que le propinó Noah, el mejor amigo de Anubias, por ahora.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Dan

- Noah acaba de embarazar a Sellon - dijo Rafe con cara de emoción

- Ya quiero ver lo que le pasa a ese llorón.- Dijo Paige

- Yo quería que a Alice le pasara eso - dijo Katarinato haciendo pucheros

- Qué lastima porque yo lo impido - dijo Shadow

- Claro Amorcito - dijo Alice a Shadow y eso lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que él se sonroje y saque la lengua.

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? - Gritó un Anubias golpeando a Noah - ¡SABÍAS QUE ME GUSTA SELLON!

- Lo siento Anubias - dijo un Noah llorando - perdóname...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Anubias y le aventó todo lo que podía.

- Pues creo que a Noah ya se le acabó la amistad - dijo Soon riéndose de Noah con Chris.

- Cierto - dijo Chris riéndose

- Jajajajajajajaja - se rieron ambas

- Jjajajajajajaja! - Se rió Shun sarcásticamente

- No tenías que ser tan rudo - dijo Soon

- ¡YO SOY COMO QUIERO SER! - Gritó Shun haciendo llorar a Soon

- ¡Qué machista eres! - dijo Ren apareciendo abrazado de Zenet

- ¿No que el bebé iba a nacer? - dijo Dan

- Resulta que fue falsa alarma - dijo Zenet

- ¡CON RAZÓN JOE LLORABA DICIENDO QUE NO LE CREÍA! - Gritó una Chan llorando - Joe, perdóname!

- Está bien pequeña - dijo Joe y en eso abrazó a Chan - siempre te he amado.

- Gracias mi Joe - dijo Chan besando los labios de Joe.

- Duró el odio 4 meses - dijo Runo divertida

- ¡CONSIDERA NUESTRA AMISTAD DISUELTA! - Gritó Anubias y en eso aventó a Noah hacia Shun, lastimando a éste y asustando a Fabia.

- SHUN! - Gritó Fabia y corrió hacia el aludido.

Se observaba a un Shun lastimado con un poco de malteada derramada en su cabeza y con un poco de sangre en la cara y sobre él, Noah llorando con más heridas que Shun.

- Eso fue cruel - dijo Alice muy indignada

- ¡ME ROBÓ A MI CHICA! - Gritó Anubias - ¡AHORA ME VENGARÉ DE ÉL ACOSTÁNDOME CON DAN!

Todos: ¿QUÉ? - en eso vpltean a ver a Dan

- Yo qué? - dijo Dan

- Pues tú has tenido una buena conexión con Noah que hasta te admira - dijo Haibaku apareciendo con Nicole abrazándolo.

- Mira quién lo dice - dijo Dan

- Jijiji - rió Haibaku avergonzado y bajó su rostro.

- También fue la mía - dijo Nicole.

- Wow - dijo Dan y en eso Anubias se lo llevó alertando a todos.

- Oye, déja a mi primo en paz! - dijo Haibaku persiguiéndolo

Ya con Dan y Anubias en el vestidor de hombres...

- Ya Anubias! - gritó Dan - ¡Me duele!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Shun: °O°

Yo: Ya no te pongas así Shunny!

Dan: ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Yo: Incógnita.

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, OK COMON!

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: Quise escribir el capi porque se me ocurrió algo... ¿Qué te parece un triángulo amoroso entre Tú, Yo y Zafiro en "Bakugan New Power"? Fue idea de DianaLauraHPFan.

SAYO SAYO SAYO!


	6. KUSO EN PROBLEMAS!

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL! NYAA NYAA!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo. Por lo menos.

Yo: Yep! Si no, imagínate lo demás.

Shun: Y ESO QUÉ?

Yo: Sugerentes! TODOS SON SUGERENTES!

Aclaraciones 1: No crean que será corto y de 6 capis. XD

Aclaraciones 2: LA INCÓGNITA SERÁ REVELADA XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a excepción de los míos y la historia.

En eso, se escucha a Shun trayendo muchas cosas.

¿Qué haces?

Shun: Preparo la construcción de la defensa para que Masquerade no te ataque.

Fabia: ¿Y eso por qué, amor?

Shun: Vi el review de Nicole Sakurai y no puedo dejar que Masquerade lo ataque, ya que soy el protector de Haibaku.

Yo: OK

Shun: Siii...

Yo: No tenías que ser tan extremo... pero gracias.

Shun: No hay por qué, Isaí.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

- ¡CONSIDERA NUESTRA AMISTAD DISUELTA! - Gritó Anubias y en eso aventó a Noah hacia Shun, lastimando a éste y asustando a Fabia.

- SHUN! - Gritó Fabia y corrió hacia el aludido.

Se observaba a un Shun lastimado con un poco de malteada derramada en su cabeza y con un poco de sangre en la cara y sobre él, Noah llorando con más heridas que Shun.

- Eso fue cruel - dijo Alice muy indignada

- ¡ME ROBÓ A MI CHICA! - Gritó Anubias - ¡AHORA ME VENGARÉ DE ÉL ACOSTÁNDOME CON DAN!

Todos: ¿QUÉ? - en eso vpltean a ver a Dan

- Yo qué? - dijo Dan

- Pues tú has tenido una buena conexión con Noah que hasta te admira - dijo Haibaku apareciendo con Nicole abrazándolo.

- Mira quién lo dice - dijo Dan.

- Jijiji - rió Haibaku avergonzado y bajó su rostro.

- También fue la mía - dijo Nicole.

- Wow - dijo Dan y en eso Anubias se lo llevó alertando a todos.

- Oye, déja a mi primo en paz! - dijo Haibaku persiguiéndolo

Ya con Dan y Anubias en el vestidor de hombres...

- Ya Anubias! - gritó Dan - ¡Me duele!

- Lo hubieras pensado antes! - Gritó Anubias y en eso golpea a Dan con un palo. Y eso que Dan estaba atado y semidesnudo. Se le notaban graves heridas.

- ¡Por favor! - rogó Dan - ¡Yo no hice nada! - en eso recibió otro golpe, seguido de que Anubias se quitara el pantalón y empezara a embestir a Dan por detrás. - ¡Basta!

- ¡Déjalo en paz! - gritó un Haibaku furioso - ¡Deja a mi primo en paz!

- Entonces que Noah no se acueste con otra! - gritó Anubias - en especial con Sellon!

- ¡PERO ESTABAN PASADOS DE COPAS! - Gritó Shun

- ¿Pasados de copas? O.o - Anubias soltando a Dan.

- ¿Qué alboroto está pasando? - Apareció Masquerade

- Lo que pasa es que Dan está siendo violado por Anubias por cierta personita que se acostó con su chica... - dijo Shun pero al ver que Masquerade se enfureció, se asustó - Ups!

- ¿TUVISTE UNA NOCHE CON MI NOVIA? - Gritó Masquerade

- N-no es lo que crees... - dijo un Haibaku temeroso - sólo estuvimos en la fiesta...

- ¡IDIOTA! - Gritó el rubio y empezó a golpear a Haibaku haciendo que éste sangrara por la boca. Al verlo así, se detuvo - ¿Qué te dije sobre meterte con las novias de otros?

- Pero... no sabía... - dijo Haibaku -.

- Sí, pero nadie debe estar así con ella más que que yo! - gritó un Masquerade y lo siguió golpeando.

- Ya déjalo! - Gritó Nicole llorando y yéndose hacia Haibaku y lo abrazó haciendo que Masquerade retrocediera.

- Ni...Nicole... - dijo Masquerade

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Nicole llorando - Haibakín.

- Claro que sí - dijo débilmente Haibaku con heridas en su boca y cuerpo - Estoy bien.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? - Gritó Nicole - ¿ESTÁS DESALMADO O QUÉ?

- Pero Nicole... - dijo Masquerade

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Nicole muy enojada - ¡LO NUESTRO SE **ACABÓ**! - En eso abofetea a Masquerade en la cara y se va. - Vámonos Haibaku - en eso se lleva a Haibaku - ¿Estás bien, pequeñito? - dijo muy dulcemente.

- Te cortaron fuerte Maski - dijo Dan burlándose y en eso los presentes alrededor se rieron a más no poder.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Shun: °O°U NO PUEDO CREERLO. OMG OMG! LOL XD

Yo: TE CORTARON DE VOLADA, XIME-SAN 3ro! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shun: ¿Querrás decir Masquerade?

Yo: Pues con más razón me va a matar!

Shun: Pues por eso yo te protejo. Pero no será por siempre porque Masquerade hará lo que sea para matarte, por lo que tendré que llamar para el siguiente capi de una de tus historias a: Los Bakugan de Rele, Mis Bakugan, Los Gundalianos de Bakugan y The GazettE.

Yo: ¿Te refieres a: Raikibird, Sorabird, Kazebird, Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaaktor, Ren, Mason, Jesse, Zenet, Lena, Paige, Ruki, Aoi, Reita, Uruha y Kai.

Shun: Creo que tiene más experiencia en replegar invasiones. Además, está mi Fabi conmigo.

Fabia: Gracias Shun. n/./n

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, OK COMON!

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: No te preocupes, tengo a Shun y cuando suba otro capi tendré a su equipo de protección que durará... 9 meses máximo. Mua non

Guest: ¿Tienes el Url del perfil? Sería interesante. XD

SAYO SAYO SAYOOOOO!

Shun: Pero... ¿crees que funcione?

Fabia: Sipi.

Yo: ¿Qué tienen planeado?

Shun: Un plan secreto para que por si falla mi plan, Masquerade no te mate.


	7. Capítulo corto

LOS 15 DE FABIA SHEEN

Yo: WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL! NYAA NYAA!

Fabia: Bueno, algo es algo. Por lo menos.

Yo: Yep! Si no, imagínate lo demás.

Shun: Y ESO QUÉ?

Yo: Sugerentes! TODOS SON SUGERENTES!

* * *

Tokyo, Japón.

- Nicole... - dijo Masquerade

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Nicole muy enojada - ¡LO NUESTRO SE **ACABÓ**! - En eso abofetea a Masquerade en la cara y se va. - Vámonos Haibaku - en eso se lleva a Haibaku - ¿Estás bien, pequeñito? - dijo muy dulcemente.

- Te cortaron fuerte Maski - dijo Dan burlándose y en eso los presentes alrededor se rieron a más no poder.

- Sólo que una cosa... - dijo Shun

Ya con Haibaku

- Bien - dijo Shun - ¿Cómo que Masquerade se enojó contigo?

- No me lo tomen a mal, pero... - dijo Haibaku con mirada pícara - Nicole y yo... estuvimos en la cama... en mi casa... - se sonrojó.

- Jijiji - se rió Nicole sonrojada

- WHAT? - Gritó Dan - Pero ustedes...

- Si - dijo Haibaku - usamos protección, no te desesperes.

- Pero falta unas tres cosas más - dijo Fabia - Una, buscarle pareja a Joe, porque Chan ya no quiere nada con él.

- Dos, Buscarle pareja a Chris - dijo Dan

- Y tres - Haibaku - Los XV años de Fabia. Hay que recordar eso!

- AH, SI! - Gritaron los demás y se fueron dejando a Fabi, Haibaku y Nicole.

- Espero que a la próxima que hagas esas perversiones, estén casados - dijo Fabia seria yéndose y Haibaku y Nicole se murieron a carcajadas.

- Jajajajajajaja! Lo prometemos! - dijo Haibaku carcajeado.

Ya después, en la casa de Fabia...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

OK, HASTA AHÍ DEJO LA HISTORIA

Déjenme reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, OCs, consejos, OK COMON!

Comentarios: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Dejé abandonado este fic. BUAAAAA!

SAYO SAYO SAYOOOOO!


End file.
